The present invention relates to a heated garment with temperature control and more particularly pertains to heating the body of an individual.
All sorts of clothes on the market are generally divided into two categories: winter clothing and summer/spring clothing. During freezing winter conditions, no matter what clothes a person puts on, they are still extremely cold. The answer to this problem is to dress in layers. This solution often results in the person being weighted down with very limited range of motion. This limited range of motion often contributes to remaining cold due to lack of movement. Additionally, many people do not have access to, or storage for, the amount of clothes sometimes necessary in the cold winter months. The present invention seeks to provide a device that solves all of the aforementioned problems.
The use of garments with heating means is known in the prior art. More specifically, garments with heating means heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing warmth to the body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,680 to Lieberman discloses a flexible battery formed in the shape of a garment, used in conjunction with a heating element to warm various parts of the body while utilizing body heat to enhance electrochemical activity for the battery. U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,259 to Cole discloses a flexible battery, capable of being wrapped around a person, under their clothing, to maintain the operations of the battery under low temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,989 to Hinton discloses a battery powered thermal garment with recharging means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,807 to Zhao discloses an electrically heated garment with temperature control means.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heated garment with temperature control for heating the body of an individual.
In this respect, the heated garment with temperature control according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating the body of an individual.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heated garment with temperature control which can be used for heating the body of an individual. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.